Longdale
Longdale is a town in South Earlsome. This town has the most quests of any town in the game, 24 in fact as of April 9th, 2013. Needed Events *For the last quest of the game, you'll be asked to come back to Longdale to defeat the guild here. See the ? quest for details. Quests More Coming Soon! Dwarf King "Alvis was recently acclaimed the King of Dwarves in the woods southwest of here. It is not legitimate and we cannot allow this to continue." Battle Alvis @ the second forest tile southwest of Longdale: Destroyer x 11 Reward: Silver Egg Barbarian Alert "Follow the river south from here. A barbarian has been sighted in the forest on the west bank." Battle Cyrus @ forest in Wesburn after following the river south. Snow Panther x2, Spike Crab, Fire Tiger x2, Spike Crab, Gold Lion, Megaslug, Gold Lion, Thunder Wolf x3, King Slime x3 Reward: 1075 Silver * note: before you can get to Cyrus' tile in Wesburn, you will battle Enya at the first tile south of the border. Samurai Lord x3 + ? x12 al-Rashid "A notorious criminal called al-Rashid has escaped the prions of Dundean. He is said to have ran into the cave north of here." Battle al-Rashid @ 1st FL of the cave Thunder Mage x6, Thunder Wolf x7 Reward: 20 Gold Body Guard "An unknown breeder is blocking the mountain path north of the cave. Travel past the cave entrance and head norht into the forest." Batle Njord @ the second forest tile north of the cave entrance Lich King, Light Crawler, Demon, Light Crawler, Beholder x3, Dark Spirit, Morfeus x2, Abomination, Blood Rogue x3 Reward: Oval Emerald (DEF 75 for me) Dangerous Experiment "A breeder has accumulated a dangerous amount of explosive materials. Find him far south of here, on the other side of the river near the mountains. Cross the bridge in Endergate and head west following the river. Battle Rabi @ South x past the blah Turtle King x10, Blood Rogue + 2? * note, Turtle Kings explode a lot. Settlement "A settlement of outlaws has been growing quite rapidly deep in the mountain to the north. We have been tolerant thus far, but it's getting too big. Travel past the cave entrance, head north into the forest and turn west." Battle Iris @ mountain Stomper, Spike Monster, Stomper, Wasp Queen, Serpent Mage, Tengu x3, Spikey, Unhappy Bird x3, King Slime Reward: 985 Silver Boyd "A well-known breeder called Boyd has recently been openly critical of the Guild. Find him in the Cave of Earlsome." Ghosts "Travel east from here. Some locals have spotted ghosts on the road running along the river." Battle Carmin @ Endergate, head directly east, following the river out to the sea on the north side Night Crawler x3 Reward: Oval Ruby (ATK 42) after battle, 1032 Silver at the guild Yacare "Travel east from here along the river, follow the road leading north and travel through the forest. There is a breeder there who we need you to take care of." Battle Jehu @ southeast Swinedene, at the cliff closest to the ocean past the forests Yacare x3 Reward: 1165 Silver * note, you will have to cross a tile with a dragon overlord to travel to the southeastern region of Swinedene Private Army "Swinedene's fjord area is currently being occupied by breeders hostile to the Guild. Guy is one of them. Travel east to Endergate and then turn north to find him." Battle Guy @ the house tile below the pier in Swinedene Minos x21 Reward: 20 Gold Omar "Another target for you in Swinedene's fjord area. Travel north to North Earlsome and head east." Category:Towns